


Phantasmagoria

by Botato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, My Babies Deserve Better, There is blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botato/pseuds/Botato
Summary: Stuck in a unknown world, Sanghyuk thought he was doing pretty good when it came to surviving.





	1. Keep Going

Sanghyuk had to say, he would love to look forward to going home if it didn’t mean the long hike up a deserted cliffside. Around two war balloons loomed past his head at this point and he wasn’t even close to reaching the small den.

 

Placing his sack down, he let out a long groan, his eyes narrowed as to adjust to the sudden brightness. It was way brighter here, away from the main capital. The sky was still shrouded in the thick smog, yellow and suffocating, with the only source of light being the blue star in the sky, possibly their version of the sun.

 

Even after the many years of living here, he doesn’t quite understand how he got to this world. All that he can recall is walking on a dark road, dimly lit by street lights, surrounded by nothing on both sides before falling and waking up to Jaehwan poking his face cheekily.

 

His eyes widened as he remembered that Jaehwan and Wonshik may finally be home today and he quickly picked up the sack filled with this week’s meals, running up the narrow rocky road.

 

A few minutes later, he can finally see Jaehwan’s little home hidden behind a small slope at the side of the high cliff. The sky was much clearer here, the smog long gone behind him and a view of the Elur, as Jaehwan named it, an ocean but nothing like the ones in the world he knew.

 

The coral, put in the simplest terms, glowed. It was like the sky fell onto the ground and the stars illuminated the water from below. He could hear the laughter of the mermaids laying on the rocks below him, the little fae - or as they call themselves, the Merituwi - flying around him, their little bodies just like a human although their limbs are of a bird. 

 

One landed on his shoulder as Sanghyuk stood at the door, coming close enough for their feather to tickle his ear. The sudden touch making him jump, the little fae running away giggling as he tried to swat it away, joining their friends that danced at the light of the rising planet Phelnos, the supposedly abandoned planet with two metallic rings orbiting around it.

 

Jaehwan told him stories about when he and Wonshik were younger and how their families used to live there before the capital attacked. He would always light up when speaking of the adventures with his brothers or learning how to fly for the first time and- Oh how Sanghyuk loved to see him happy.

 

Finally entering the house, he was disappointed to see no one home, meaning dinner all by himself once again. He hasn’t seen Wonshik in a few days but Jaehwan hasn’t come back since last season, just when ice buried the land around him.

 

Walking in, he quickly shut the door, running straight to the fireplace to warm up. Yes, it might have become way warmer than before, but it doesn’t mean that it still wasn’t cold. 

 

Sanghyuk felt his teeth chatter as he dropped his belongings on the ground, his sack landing down with a great thud as he snuggled near the hearth, deep in thought.

 

He wasn’t lonely, he can survive on his own.

 

He was a grown man, it won’t kill him 

 

Yes, he wasn’t lonely.

 

* * *

 

He was very lonely.

 

Sanghyuk let out a loud groan, his head buried in a pillow, arms dangling limply and swaying from side to side as one of the fae tried to drag him off to play with them. 

 

The Merituwi were and are fun to speak to, but he really cannot keep up with them sometimes and he, at this point, is longing for some proper interaction.

 

However after a week - maybe more, he lost count at some point -  of moping all alone, Sanghyuk decided to get up and head for the capital before he loses his sanity.

 

Grabbing his goggles from the kitchen table, he walked towards the door, slowly to not crash one of Wonshik’s crazy inventions but also not to wake the Merituwi up, who gave up on the sulky human and went to sleep. 

 

Walking out, Sanghyuk sighed, closing the door behind him and staring at the vast sky above him. 

 

The view cannot be merely described as beautiful, for that would be an understatement. The ocean shone, the planets and stars of all colors seen dancing above in the sky as the fae flew below the soft light of the blue star, giggling as the sound of bells followed them.

 

Does he miss his world? Sometimes.

 

But will he ever get sick of this view?  _ Never. _

 

It took him a long journey through the forest but he finally spotted the entrance to the capital, a large metal gate that is rusting all over, ivy and moss adorning it, submerged and intertwined everywhere around. The gate was remiss with decay and rust, creaking whenever wind hit it, and a tall structure stood right next to it, a robot that supposedly worked once upon a time.

 

A few dark alleys to walk between and he arrived at the capital’s main square, a large market full of all kinds of creatures working at small stalls, screaming out names of the goods they’re selling. There is not a single shop where a big crowd is not seen and everyone seems to be in hurry for some reason.

 

Despite that, the noise only made him anxious, wanting to be anywhere but here. 

 

About to walk away from the noise and the crowd, Sanghyuk felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him aggressively. Thinking he was about to be ambushed, he tried to dodge whatever was coming his way before he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hyuk! Welcome back to the living, where were you all this time??”

 

He turned around to glare at the large creature behind him, a humanoid with glowing blue eyes - maybe a foot taller than him? He was always one of the tallest back in his world but he feels quite small here.

 

“Hakyeon… You scared the living shits out of me, don’t scare me like that.” 

 

Hakyeon lets out a little laugh, the lights on his ribs lighting up, grabbing him into his hugs, suffocating a squirming Sanghyuk in the process.

 

“Well you know… I thought to, you know...” Hakyeon said, teasingly staring at the grumpy human that was glaring daggers at him,”pass by, check on how you’re doing...”

 

“Get to the point already.”

 

“I thought you’d like some updates about your lover boy but I guess you don’t want them then.”

 

Letting out a little pout, Sanghyuk glanced down, muttering, “He’s not my lover...”

 

Putting him down, Hakyeon lifted a finger at his lip, appearing to think while talking to himself. 

 

“Well that’s not what Jaehwan said,” the humanoid quipped, tapping his lip, “he was over the moon talking about you, to the point where that mermaid kid Hongbin was about to drown himself out of disgust and so...”

 

Sanghyuk quickly looked up, a little blush blooming at his cheeks as he staggered, “h-he… Talked about me…?” He asked.

 

The humanoid let out a little snort, smiling fondly at the human, “Hyuk, he never shuts up about you.”

 

Sanghyuk froze to process those words, not noticing the giddy smile that crept on his face.

 

Hakyeon waved his hands in front of the stunned man, getting no reaction out of him. Switching one of his fingers into a little water spray, he pointed it at the direction of the former’s face, shooting him in the face, snapping him out of his trance.

 

Hyuk yelled, ferociously grabbing his face as he coughed in surprise.

 

“HAKYEON! What the fuck?”

 

Hakyeon let out a loud laugh, switching the spray back to a finger, curling his metallic digits before ruffling through the human’s dark locks.

 

“Well if you weren’t gone in dreamland, you will know that you have a surprise waiting for you tonight.”

 

Sanghyuk only raised an eyebrow at his statement, pushing the invading hand away before pulling down his goggles, squinting at the half-robot. 

 

“Your surprises always end up with us running away from the police,” he deadpanned.

 

The humanoid replied by resting his arm on the human’s shoulder, pulling him towards one of the flashy stalls.

 

“Trust me, you’ll love this one...”

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk didn’t know how he ended up in this situation.

 

First of all, Hakyeon the fool is  _ somehow _ dead-ass drunk trying to guide Sanghyuk back to the gates but only blabbers and the whirring of the fans built in his chest can be heard coming out of him.

 

And second of all, he is carrying this seven foot humanoid around on his back - which he completely regrets as he hears gagging - and now, they’re somehow stuck in a dark alley, the only illumination they have are coming from the lights on Hakyeon’s chest, glowing brighter as he takes a deep breath in.

 

As Hakyeon helps himself on the ground, Sanghyuk looks up to spot another war balloon flying over them; a red one this time, one that was bright and had lights that made the strong glare of color almost burn their eyes. 

 

He doesn’t notice a presence looming behind him, slowly creeping up on him from the back.

 

Not even the hands that were about to pull him back into total darkness.

 

What he does notice though, is Hakyeon picking himself off the ground, brushing the dust off his metal kneecaps, smiling weirdly at him.

 

Before he even questioned Hakyeon’s odd behavior, he felt two cold hands pull him back away from Hakyeon, so fast that he couldn’t even bring himself to react or struggle.

 

Just as he was about to yell out, he hit his back on something hard, a leg or even a knee, and screaming in pain, about to swing a fist at the mugger before opening his eyes and felt his knees almost crumble under him, his arms reaching up to meet the face that he ever so loved.

 

“Surprise.”

 

It was Jaehwan. Not the Jaehwan that would visit him in dreams and disappear in the morning. He was right there, floating right above his face, a warm smile on his features.

 

_ His Jaehwan. _

 

Jaehwan’s hair was right under his shoulders, his face sprouting a new scar by his eye, his arms wide open as if he was expecting a hug. 

 

He couldn’t hold the tears back, grabbing his neck down and crashing onto the ground, burying his face on the latter’s neck, his hands scrambling all over the immortal’s body to make sure he was actually real this time.

 

His scent, his clothes, his little hairs on his neck, all of that that belongs to him is back and his.

 

Jaehwan chuckles lightly before floating down, holding his little human in his embrace.

 

“I missed you too, my precious...”

 

* * *

 

“And I told Hakyeon that we should run but he didn’t believe me at all!”

 

Sanghyuk laughed, glancing at Jaehwan’s direction, who was energetically recalling his adventures, something in the lines of robbing a government official. 

 

That ache that comes after climbing up the slope is long forgotten as Jaehwan animatedly imitated a guard that almost caught him, floating higher as if to express how he ran away. 

 

Sanghyuk giggled at the latter’s cute antics, stopping to stretch out, arching his back and staring at the road that is still long ahead. 

 

“I love you and your cute adventures but- Why the  _ fuck  _ do you live so high? It’s not like anyone would come here anyway.” He sighed, dropping down to pick his sack up that slipped off his shoulder.

 

The realization hit Jaehwan like a bus, wincing at the fact that he forgot his little human cannot fly.

 

It has barely been a few years since he found Sanghyuk in that abandoned cave, his face so bruised he wouldn’t be surprised if the human was at war with another.

 

And even after taking him in, he would do anything to stay with him, to spend more time loving this beautiful boy but he knows that he cannot do so. 

 

_ He was the most wanted criminal after all.  _

 

It wasn’t his fault that he became who he is. He once lived peacefully but the capital came and destroyed everything for good, they said. His family, his friends under the ground, the place he once knew as home long gone - only alive in history books.

 

He will not leave their memories to die and not fight back; he  _ will  _ fight back.

 

Brushing those depressing thoughts aside, he brought his attention back to his human, who was still complaining about something he doesn’t quite remember before flying right behind him and picking him up like a child.

 

Sanghyuk went quiet, stunned by the random action of the latter before he saw that mischievous smile on Jaehwan’s face.

 

With no hesitation, Jaehwan threw Sanghyuk high in the sky, laughing at the scream the human let out before catching him bridal style, floating towards the house.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t let go of his neck, not after they landed, not even after the Merituwi made fun of him.

 

This little cottage felt lonely without the presence of others. Even if all the magical creatures on this planet were to live with him, nothing would ever feel as right as Jaehwan beside him, pouting at one of the fae’s teasing remarks about his hair.

 

Sanghyuk cleared his voice, catching the attention of the bickering immortal. “You know I can cut your hair if you want.” 

 

Jaehwan looked up surprised, not expecting such statement from the human. 

 

He looked like he was about to say something, glancing towards one of the Merituwi before staring at the former fondly, softly whispering, “I would love that, thank you...” 

 

* * *

 

“I regret this with all my life like what did I do to deserve- DON’T CUT MY EAR!”

 

Sanghyuk glared at Jaehwan for the hundredth time this night, bringing the scissors right in front of the latter face, sharp point sitting right at the tip of his nose.

 

This is taking forever, this was supposed to be a cute time to bond with one another, possibly showcase his skills.

 

But with his luck?

 

Jaehwan had to be Jaehwan.

 

“I swear to Elur that if you don’t shut up I will cut your hair so badly that you would be so ashamed to leave the house for a month.”

 

Jaehwan guffawed at the remark, turning around to face the human before grabbing onto his collar and pulling him down, staring deep into his eyes, not blinking even once while feeling the human’s soft breaths on his cheeks.

 

Slowly tilting down, he found himself nipping at the soft skin, kissing his jaw at a leisurely pace before landing right above his clavicle, biting harder when he hears Sanghyuk moaning above him.

 

“I’m sure we’ll have fun during that month, don’t you think?”

 

It took Sanghyuk approximately two seconds after that statement to detach himself off Jaehwan, trying to look angry but his flushed face begs to differ.

 

The urge to continue on was strong but he had a job to do. “Can I please cut your hair without having a boner?” He asked, the frustration in his voice quite clear.

 

Jaehwan pouted in response. “Party pooper”

 

“Woah… Would you look at that... The ancient one is pouting like a child…” Sanghyuk sarcastically answered back, eyes wide while placing a hand on his mouth in exclamation before bending down to grab the scissors that fell during the sudden event.

 

However, even prior to his hand from even touching the metal, he felt a smack on his behind, whines erupting from the culprit as he looked back.

 

“No respect to the elders, don’t remind me of my old age, asshole.”

 

Sanghyuk chuckled, threading his fingers through the long hair of the whining immortal, his fingers occasionally finding a tangle that he tried to undo without hurting the latter.

 

He dropped a kiss at the crown of his head, temporarily silencing Jaehwan who looked up, his deep purple eyes trying to figure out the human’s intentions who only moved his hands towards the tall pointy ears, rubbing them gently like one does with a cat.

 

He saw Jaehwan’s eyes flutter closed, a serene expression forming on his face and Sanghyuk almost expected him to let out a little purr judging by the content look he had on his face.

 

Letting out a little laugh, he pulled his hand away, grabbing a brush before staring at the back of his head.

 

“Now please sit still and let me fix your hair.”

 

* * *

 

“Did we really have to wake up this early”

 

The immortal sighed, looking back at the messy human behind him. “Can you be any slower?”

 

Jaehwan had to basically drag a still half-asleep Sanghyuk around while they rushed off to the entrance of  Redur, the underground city right below the capital.

StS

The gate wasn’t as fancy as the entrance to the capital with the large metallic gates whereas this was made out of wood, which had a large staircase down, leading into a wide tunnel hidden underground. Old walls are usually covered in moss and ivy around here, but plants cannot bring themselves to grow here. 

 

After all, no light means no plants. 

 

Instead, the old brick is just damp and crumbly, illuminated by glowing rocks growing at the edge of the ceiling, barely giving off light.

 

It’s not his fault that he was so sleepy, they stayed up for so long trying to cut Jaehwan’s hair while the immortal whined and grumbled, flinching anytime the scissor was supposedly  _ too near. _

 

Despite the fatigue, Sanghyuk can say that he is also just as excited as Jaehwan is, whose now pink hair sits right below his hair, flying as they ran. Even in the dark, he can see some shade of green in the bunch, possibly indicating that he might be just nervous although hiding it behind one of his smiles.

 

Beyond everything, Wonshik is finally back in town and his act will be in some club Jaehwan mentioned at some point in Redur, where they were rushing to at this point.

 

He won’t lie, if anything, Sanghyuk must say that he misses the deep snores and the octopus hugs he finds Wonshik almost strangling him every morning, but he understands that Wonshik’s job comes first.

 

His act consists of well… A form of dancing in front of large groups of people.

 

By the time they reached, the show has already started.

 

Sanghyuk felt his heart beat even quicker as he spotted Wonshik, who was on one of the tables, a dark red face mask hiding his features away, wearing nothing but thin briefs, creeping towards one of the customers, slowly caressing the wrinkly face of what seemed to be a satyr. 

 

Moments pass before Wonshik brings himself to flip on his back, arching his back while not losing eye contact with the satyr, hearing whistles and some form of cheering from the background while he rubbed his hands down his body, stopping right before his crotch.

 

The first time he saw him in his work, Wonshik feared that the human may see him in a bad light but Sanghyuk shushed him off by sealing their lips together, later explaining how intriguing it was and how hot Wonshik was,  seeing him blush in response, feeling warm inside knowing he’s one of the very few people who get to see this soft side of Wonshik.

 

As his act is over, Sanghyuk feels a hand grabbing his, dragging him away from the show towards Wonshik’s dressing room, the corridor so dark that Sanghyuk can barely see what’s in front of him, relying on Jaehwan to lead the way who ran to the sofa the moment he opened the door, claiming it his as he unceremoniously collapsed on top of it.

 

Not even a few minutes pass before he could hear Wonshik’s voice boom across the hall, his loud hearty laugh echoing through the narrow walls, making the human’s heart skip a beat before a small tanned man entered the room, freezing in his tracks when he realized the two new occupants in his room.

 

But that didn’t take so long because Sanghyuk found himself being pulled towards the laying immortal who unmercifully got jumped on by an excited vampire. 

 

“Jaehwan I missed you so much. Where were you, why were you gone for so long, wh-”

 

Jaehwan quickly ended the foolish ramble by grabbing the vampire’s head, feeling the sudden gasp before tilting his head and feverishly crashing against his lips, groaning as his tongue met Wonshik’s bone-chilling lips.

 

He felt the other’s tongue push itself between his lips, moaning and running his hands through the vampire’s thick black hair as he allowed it to explore his mouth, moving their lips together while Sanghyuk kissed down the vampire’s spine, squeezing his thighs, hearing the moans that spilled out of Wonshik.

 

“G-guys… Taekwoon will call out for me soon, let’s continue later…”

 

“He can wait; it won’t kill him,” Sanghyuk pulled Wonshik head towards him, looking at him straight in the eyes, kissing him there and then.


	2. What Could Have Been

_“Hakyeon, trust me. This plan will work...”_

 

_Hakyeon can only sigh in return, looking up at the seemingly determined immortal._

 

_“Jaehwan, this will only put our group at risk; do you understand what you’re doing?”_

 

_The immortal snickered, staring below at a large lake before looking back at the humanoid,_

_who seemed to get more and more anxious by the minute._

 

_“You’ll see...”_

 

* * *

  
  


Wonshik squirmed for a bit before opening his eyes, slowly moving his head towards the rising and falling chest. The closer he was, the more warmth he can feel radiating from the beautiful torso, which only made him exhale in relief.

 

He squinted as the bright light above hit his eye before bringing his focus down to Sanghyuk, who was on the ground, asleep while grabbing onto one of his hands, the human holding it close to his face.

 

Wonshik cannot express how much he loves these two, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he moves his head, finding himself leaning even closer to the warmth of Jaehwan’s chest before properly lifting his head to face Jaehwan only to be met by a strange sight.

 

Jaehwan… Asleep?

 

The immortal’s eyes were shut tight, eyebrows furrowed as if he was having a nightmare.

 

But he knew Jaehwan isn’t having a nightmare, that was impossible.

 

The many centuries Wonshik knew Jaehwan for, even back at Phelnos, Jaehwan never slept once. The immortal always claimed that he never needed sleep, therefore never slept as he caused chaos around the capital.

 

He looked harmless, almost innocent as his mouth was slightly open, letting out gentle puffs of air.

 

Wonshik would do anything to sit and watch this adorable sight forever but he knew that they had to get home at some point.

 

Poking Jaehwan in the nose, it only took a few seconds before Jaehwan woke up, letting out a little groan before frantically opening his eyes, jumping up in panic.

 

Wonshik sat and stared at the distressed immortal who looked like he was trying to figure out his surroundings before he spoke up, which halted the panic-stricken movements.

 

He mumbled, “good morning, love; you somehow slept…?”

 

Jaehwan only blankly gazed at Wonshik, almost boring holes into the vampire’s skull. He never saw Jaehwan look at him in such a way, something that looked like hatred and fear lacing his eyes before moving off the sofa, bending down to carry the sleeping human without uttering a word.

 

“Come. Let’s go home.”

 

Wonshik saw the hand reaching towards him, swiftly jumping off the sofa to join Jaehwan, who was standing in the middle of the room.

 

Pulling out a yellow bottle from his pocket, Jaehwan pulled both of them closer to him, dropping it before Wonshik could start questioning the contents and feeling the walls crack beside him, the floor barely holding on before a loud explosion can be heard and their bodies zooming into the sky, making their way back home.

 

The moment they landed, Wonshik can feel the soft grass under his feet, letting out a loud cough, fanning away the thick veil of smoke that surrounded them.

 

At the sound of the coughing, Wonshik could also hear the sound of giggling, which is unmistakably Jaehwan laughing at his misery.

 

“You know that you’re mean, right?” He complained, choking on another set of coughs.

 

A few moments later, the smoke cleared up to reveal a Jaehwan who was smiling from ear to ear, Sanghyuk somehow still asleep mid all this commotion.

 

“Aww, you still love me though.”

 

Wonshik spared him no glance, walking right at the door before stopping to give one last dirty look towards the immortal.

 

“You wish,” Wonshik grumbled before stomping inside, leaving Jaehwan who let out a loud laugh in response.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me that I could have just _teleported_ here instead of almost dying everyday?”

 

Jaehwan groaned, glancing back at the vampire, who was happily minding his own business after teasing Sanghyuk about how they came back home yesterday, only to hear another shriek, looking back at the livid human.

 

“Sanghyuk... Well you never asked-”

 

Every time he opened his mouth, Sanghyuk seemed to get angrier, his teeth gritted from effort to remain silent. The immortal can see the human shut his eyes, before a coy smile curled at his lips voice, imitating Jaehwan’s voice. _“_ Well you never told me, how was I supposed to know? _”_

 

Wonshik, hearing the imitation, put down his newest invention - something that appeared to look like a bird but with a large hollow chest, full of mechanical parts - before approaching the two at the kitchen, his body shaking with laughter, silent to not be caught.

 

However, he couldn’t keep it in and caught the attention of the two, who narrowed their eyes at the sight.

 

The immortal dropped his head on the table, clearly done with this entire ordeal. “Look what you’ve done now.” His voice muffled, his now blue hair fanning out across the wooden surface.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Wonshik giggled, leaning over to kiss the nape of sulking immortal.

 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, walking over to grab his goggles. “All of you are canceled. I’m gonna play with the Merituwi, don’t talk to me till meal time,” he grumbled before walking to the door, slamming it behind him.

 

Jaehwan and Wonshik both looked at each other in confusion.

 

_Canceled?_

 

Those Earth terms that Sanghyuk throws at them always seem to make no sense.

 

Wonshik saw the immortal shrug his shoulder before setting his head down once again, humming to a soft tune this time.

 

Seeing that they were finally alone, he had to ask him. It has been bugging him ever since they came back, it was too unreasonable, how can it be?

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

The vampire can hear a faint ‘yes’ muffled by the table, gathering whatever confidence he had as he hesitantly spoke up.

 

“Jaehwan, what happened yesterday?”

 

The immortal stopped humming and turned his head towards him, staring at him with a toothy smile that embraced his features.

 

“What do you mean by ‘what happened yesterday’, Wonshikkie?”

 

“You...” Wonshik pauses, breathing in slowly as he felt the anxiety of his action hit him like a truck, and trying to let it out in one breath. “Y-you slept...”

 

“Did I? I don’t quite remember though.”

 

“You never sleep and somehow-”

 

“I said I don’t remember.” Jaehwan spat, his smile long lost as a serious expression graced his features, face red with suppressed rage as he stood up, fists clenched.

 

Sanghyuk’s unmistakable footsteps could be heard outside the door, almost as if they are announcing his appearance.

 

The immortal can only sigh, rubbing his temples as if he was trying to cool down his temper as he stared at the stunned vampire, brushing off his hurt expression and staring at the little invention Wonshik left on his work table.

 

“You will not mention this to Sanghyuk whatsoever, do you understand?”

 

* * *

 

Days passed since that incident and Sanghyuk found himself strolling around the main streets with Jaehwan and Wonshik, arms linked together - Jaehwan claiming the middle - as the smog cleared up for the first time in weeks and the blue sun casting a vivid light above their heads.

 

He would do anything to enjoy the moment, it doesn’t change the fact that there can be anyone after them.

 

“I can’t believe we are walking out here all open even though the police are behind your ass all the time,” Sanghyuk urgently whispered, looking from side to side for any sign of danger.

 

Jaehwan only pulled his boyfriends closer, bringing their linked arms closer to his body as he leaned towards Wonshik, who was snacking on some chestnuts they bought from one of the stalls.

 

“Wonshik, give me one,” he bit a piece before glancing back at the human, smiling at his silliness, “Hyuk dearest, it would be wonderful if you weren’t trying to announce it any louder,” Jaehwan mumbled with his mouth full, a piece of chestnut actually falling out.

 

It was almost as if time slowed down, the chunk descending almost dramatically as it hit the ground and Sanghyuk found himself laughing, clutching his stomach with his free hand as Jaehwan gazed at the fallen food, his face fuming as he whined out.

 

“Eat with your mouth closed, fool.” Wonshik pinched at the immortal's neck, throwing another chunk of chestnuts into Jaehwan’s complaining mouth.

 

Jaehwan let out another whine at his statement before going back to their route, walking towards a seemingly abandoned building, windows smashed and bricks almost falling apart.

 

The outside looked so run down that he almost expected the same inside. If one would put it in simple terms, it felt like entering a greenhouse.

 

There was Hakyeon lounging near a sofa where a large tank sat in front, swimming inside possibly Hongbin as his tail glimmered blue and black, almost resembling a starless dark sky illuminated by the full moon’s light, dark yet so light at the same time. A dozen men were scattered across the vast room, all standing up at the sight of Jaehwan entering the place.

 

The presence Jaehwan carried was fit for a king. The moment he entered he was crowded by creatures of all kind, asking him questions and reporting issues that Sanghyuk can barely grasp, turning his attention to the pots that stood hanging from the ceiling.

 

It somehow comforted him to know the people Jaehwan worked with weren’t necessarily the stereotype of a crime group, if anything, they looked like friends. The way they looked up to him, they trusted him as much as he trusted them. There is no unfair power exchange between any of them.

 

He was their leader, the person to guide them to justice and freedom.

 

“Jaehwan, this plan is madness.”

 

Hakyeon’s voice can be heard yelling, who wasn’t moving from the sofa, throwing a dry towel at Hongbin’s direction. It only took him a few pats here and there before the tail disappeared, replaced by two long legs instead. Lifting his eyes back, the humanoid sat there, eyes following Jaehwan, almost judging him as the immortal approached the half-robot, pulling out a gun and dropping it into his hands.

 

“Don’t be such a wuss.” Jaehwan only grinned, turning around to the direction of the door. “You’ll see my dear Hakyeon, this will be fun.”

 

* * *

 

The moment the building was far behind, Sanghyuk took a deep breath, his tone gentle as he spoke.

 

“Jaehwan, what is this plan you and Hakyeon were talking about?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” the immortal answered, not moving his eyes off the lake.

 

Before he could even say anything, he heard the familiar sirens blare through the speakers, the sound that can only mean the military is on their way, possibly inside the large red war balloon airborne, right above their heads.

 

Wonshik can be heard cursing as Sanghyuk noticed his feet trembling. The military only means that they are at a bigger risk of getting caught and he could only think of how surrounded they are. Jaehwan can’t escape in this situation, what can they do?

 

His legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down that damp, dark trail back to the hideout only to stare at the immortal, who walked even closer towards the large body of water, raising his arms wildly, as if to announce something.

 

Just as Sanghyuk was about to question his foolishness, a loud explosion could be heard and a large wave of water rose in the air, so high that Sanghyuk wouldn’t be surprised if it hit the balloon.

 

“You didn’t...”

 

Jaehwan only laughed at the human’s reaction. He walked right where they stood, grabbing their hands and bringing forward to palm his face. “Surprise.”

 

The crowd around them were unrestrainable, running away in each direction, crashing and pushing while trying to escape whatever was happening.

 

And how Sanghyuk tried to grab on but found himself being pulled away from them, reaching out but only seeing the body of those he loves getting further as he screamed out their names, to no use.

 

Suddenly, he felt a foot connect to his ankle, the seething sting spreading across his leg as he yelled out in pain, looking around in an attempt to find the perpetrator.

 

The crowd seemed to not let him breathe for a bit, dragging him around like a ragdoll, the frenzied scream almost deafening him before he was able to break free at some corner, falling onto the ground as he grabbed on to his leg, jerking in pain.

 

Just as Sanghyuk was about to lift himself up, he heard something that is undoubtedly a gun click and stiffened at the sound of the weapon.

 

He quickly stood up and dashed a fair distance away from the sound before whipping around, only to see a dark figure try to shove him to the ground.

 

As he tried to run away, he felt his hair being pulled back, eliciting out a scream before feeling his body drop to the ground. Sanghyuk tried to twist himself off and found himself about to break free of the figure’s hold before looking up at the face of his beloved, feeling a kick that sent his back straight to ground.

 

Sanghyuk felt his heart drop, as if the blood had become nothing but dark tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. It couldn’t be. Not him.

 

“No…no.” Not Wonshik. This couldn’t be true, anyone but him.

 

Wonshik pounced without hesitation, grabbing him by the collar. Sanghyuk can feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at the face he once loved, now unrecognizable as the vampire pointed the gun at him, a warning if he dared to struggle.

 

As he laid there, he saw Wonshik grab another gun from his back pocket, pointing above as he pulled the trigger, igniting a bright flare, possibly signalling his location.

 

He looked back at Wonshik, who solemnly stared back, making no move to get off.

 

This had to be one of Jaehwan’s fucked up jokes, this can’t possibly be real.

 

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he shut his eyes, no longer wanting to see the face of the one he loves like this.

 

“What are you doing?” He weakly uttered, feeling the gunpoint right below his jaw.

 

“Shut up. On your stomach, face on the floor, hands behind your back.”

 

His voice seemed so unfamiliar at this point, nothing like the deep warm voice he knew.

 

The voice that helped him over time, the deep warm voice that held him tight when he cried his heart out, moments when he couldn’t stand to get out of their bed and Wonshik just laid there and cuddled him in silence all day, not questioning him once.

 

“You can’t be doi-”

 

He heard a deafening shot and prepared for the pain but it never came. Wonshik shot at the ground near him, close enough that Sanghyuk felt the heat of it against their skin.

 

Sanghyuk snapped his mouth shut as he looked up, meeting a cruel glare stretched out across gaunt features, the dark red eyes that he ever so cherished.

 

“Don’t make me ask again, you know me better than that.”


	3. Tender Remains

Jaehwan struggles as he tries to cut through the crowd, yelling Sanghyuk’s name as he dragged away, the human no longer within his sight. Looking around, he tried to pull Wonshik towards him only to find that the hand that once held his long gone.

 

He was about to run after them when he felt a hand pull him back, looking back to finding Hakyeon, face frightened as he tried to pull him away. 

 

“Jaehwan, it’s time to go, the men are ready!” Hakyeon yelled over the noise, panting.

 

“Halt the plan till I say so,” Jaehwan ordered, pushing the hand off his shoulder, facing the crowd once again. 

 

“But-”

 

The immortal turned to face the humanoid, his eyes narrowed as if he was waiting for one more comment to explode. 

 

“I lost the both of them. I don’t care how this turns out, halt the plan till I fucking say so; is it clear?”

 

Before the humanoid can even utter a response, Jaehwan was long gone, leaving in the midst of the chaotic crowd.

 

‘Stupid, stupid. I’m so fucking stupid,’ Jaehwan thought to himself as he searched around for any trace of his lovers.

 

He could see a light, possibly coming from a flare gun, illuminating the sky behind him but he pays it no attention, running in the other direction.

 

This always happens to him. 

 

He lost his family and now he lost the only two reasons why he is even alive today. 

 

Flashback of that day hit him like a truck, the wails of his family, his clan. The screams of his brothers as they burned in that fire, the enemy forcing him to watch his family die as he thrashed and cried, begging them for mercy, to spare his brothers from this torture.

 

Anxiety and fear grab him by the tongue, his breathing quickening as he feels his mouth dry up, 

 

“I won't panic anymore. I've been there before, I know the feeling, I am stronger now,” he tries to reassure himself as he crosses from a corner to the other.

 

He was about to cry out in rage when his eyes caught the sight of Wonshik, calling out his name, feeling relieved that he at least found one before gazing down to his dismay.

 

The sight Wonshik pinning down a bloodied, bruised Sanghyuk, crying his eyes out as he tried to reach out to Jaehwan, however, failing as Wonshik threw another kick at his ribs, screaming in agony.

 

Jaehwan ran to the scene only for Wonshik to now point the gun at him, which only prompted the immortal to raise his arms in surrender, slowly walking towards them.

 

“Wonshik… Please, let Sanghyuk go...”

 

Wonshik let out an empty chuckle in response. “And why should I do that?”

 

“Wonshik, we are your family, we love you,” he whimpered as he stared at the human on the ground, “don’t do this to him- To me...” Jaehwan shakily whispered, stopping a distance away from them.

 

The vampire only glared at him, pointing the gun at Sanghyuk’s head. “What if I lied to you, huh? What if I never loved you the same way you did? Would you still love me?”

 

“Yes, I would! Because I have a heart. A heart that loves you no matter what.”

 

Wonshik raised the gun once again, aiming for Jaehwan. 

 

“Heh, a heart?” The click of the gun echoed through the alley. “I don't have one...” As he shot Jaehwan in the stomach, the immortal’s screams echoing through town as he fell, clutching his abdomen.

 

He’s supposed to be immortal, a gun cannot hurt him.

 

But he feels blood seep through, staining his clothes and the last thing he hears are Sanghyuk’s sobs crying out for him before crashing on the ground, blacking out.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he hears is a loud thud, followed by Sanghyuk’s voice roaring in pain, jumping right off his feet only to fall back, wincing at the pain flaring from his abdomen.

 

He was shot. 

 

And somehow a mortal weapon managed to hurt him.

 

“I hope you liked the little gift I made you, love. After all, it’s your fault for being so trusting.”

 

Wonshik’s voice is so close which means that he was right above him but he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

 

Not after what happened.

 

“Are you not gonna say anything?” Silence followed before a sigh can be heard coming from the vampire, followed by another series of screams coming out from the human. “Did you not tell me to not hurt him? Why are you heartless now?”

 

Jaehwan can only reply whimpering, the scenes of the past haunting him once again.

 

“Taekwoon, get that rat to scream one more time!” Wonshik yelled at the other direction, extracting more screams from Sanghyuk as Taekwoon beat him up with the bat once again.

 

“Wonshik. Stop please,  _ stop _ .”

 

“Hmm? Didn’t hear you properly, speak up.”

 

Jaehwan raised his head, dark red tears rolling down his high cheeks as he gritted his next words out.

 

“Let. Sanghyuk. Go.”

 

The vampire only laughed in amusement, the effect of his bullet already working. 

 

“Why should I? Before he even showed up, you treated me like I didn’t even exist. Even back in Phelnos, you chose to save your pathetic family than me. Me, who was always there for you.”

 

Jaehwan felt a kick to his side. “Me, who comforted you when you lost everything.” Another kick “Me, who sacrificed everything only to be thrown aside like that.”

 

The immortal felt his ribs caving in, breathing was becoming too hard as he felt his body being pulled up, glancing up to the face he once peppered with kisses.

 

Wonshik’s eyes seemed to almost blow fire, staring at him with pure hatred lacing his eyes as he spat out, “just before you die, I hope you know that I hated you and always will and-”

 

Yet he never continued his sentence as a single gunshot sounded off, hitting Wonshik right in the heart before more followed, hitting every single figure standing in the room.

 

In the midst of the deafening noise, he could somehow make out Hongbin’s voice calling at him, but he couldn’t hear anything.

 

His ears were ringing at the sight of Sanghyuk limply laying on the ground, almost seeming lifeless, a pool of blood surrounding his body. He tried to stand up, tried to run, to see if his Sanghyuk was okay but could only barely limp, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

 

Jaehwan can only cry, his fingers harshing pulling at his hair as he curled up, sobbing at his misery. 

 

He lost him, he lost everybody once again. He was alone 

 

Hongbin noticed what Jaehwan was doing and stopped firing for the sake of running towards the human, throwing him on his shoulders before sprinting back and throwing him at his boss, slapping him back to reality. 

 

“He’s still alive, take him to a safe place. GO!” 

 

Jaehwan quickly scrambled to find a pulse before he felt one at his neck. Grabbing a bottle from his pouch, he dropped it on the ground and feeling the world break apart, burying his head into Sanghyuk’s chest, pulling him closer to him.

 

And like that, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

“Hey. Sanghyukkie....”

 

Sanghyuk squinted, barely opening his eyes before closing them again. 

 

Why was it so bright? 

 

Hell, he can't even move a muscle, his limbs feeling so heavy, he felt so tired.

 

“Hyukkie. Sanghyuk, wake up.”

 

He knows this voice but he can’t bring himself to get up. What did he do last night, his chest felt like he was laying under a boulder, crushing him every time he tried to take in a breath.

 

Sanghyuk felt a poke at his cheeks, which only forced him to peek open his eyes, a feeling of having already experienced this before.

 

Jaehwan was there, staring fondly at him just like last time. Only this time, he noticed that the immortal’s hair was white, brighter than the purest snowfall.

 

He never saw Jaehwan in such a hair color and was about to comment on it before gazing at the bloodshot eyes, dried red streaks trailing down his face and a weak smile gracing his features, his palm gently brushing across his cheek as if he was fragile.

 

“I’m so sorry precious... I really am. I’m so-”

 

And Sanghyuk found himself speechless as he saw dark red substance roll down the immortal’s cheek once again, Jaehwan’s voice breaking off at the end of the sentence.

 

Seeing Jaehwan breakdown like that, he felt tears of his own gather up. Jaehwan never cried, even the hardest times, claiming that he had no reason to cry with Wonshik and himself on his side.

 

_ Wonshik _ . Nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach as he remembered the events prior to this.

 

Just as the immortal opened his mouth to continue, Sanghyuk cut him off. “Wonshik...” He coughed, not expecting the sudden pain at his ribs. “H-he said that he was g-glad we had the chance to know each other... That he doesn’t expect you to forgive him.” 

 

Another wheeze followed before he could continue, “it’s okay Jaehwan, he is gone now and we will still have each other no matter what.”

 

He saw a smile grow back on the latter’s cheeks but it wasn’t as bright as usual. It was forced, empty with no emotions, just a simple lip curl in effort to reassure the human but inside he knew- He knew something was wrong, and oh how Jaehwan sucked at hiding it.

 

He only wished that he would have more paid attention to that.

 

“Hey, can you stand up?”

 

Sanghyuk groaned in response, “I think but everything hurts...”

 

He can hear Jaehwan chuckle, a sound that usually makes his heart skip a beat if it hadn’t sounded so sad.

 

Walking down the steps, he reached downstairs to the kitchen, only to find one sack - his personal sack - filled to the brim, sitting on the table.

 

“I love you so much, do you know that?”

 

Surprised at the sudden confession, Sanghyuk can only nod, glancing at the immortal’s direction, encouraging him to go on.

 

“After today, they will come after me for sure. That’s why, at midnight time tonight, you must escape no matter what.”

 

Sanghyuk can only stare at the immortal in shock, the last conversation replaying like an echo, haunting him.

 

Abandon Jaehwan to die all alone? How can he possibly do such a thing?

 

Looking back at the clock behind him, it was too soon. The loud ticking indicating there are only less than ten minutes left till midnight, it was way too soon.

 

Did he not hear him earlier, they were all alone now. He doesn’t want to leave Jaehwan, he has nobody but Jaehwan left, how can he? 

 

Jaehwan noticed the panic drawn across the human’s face, doing nothing but increasing the pain  at in his chest, the heartache like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing its way to his trembling heart.

 

He knew Wonshik would tell them where he lives, he was once on their side after all.

 

But he couldn’t risk it anymore, he knew that Sanghyuk would die for sure if he were to stay tonight.

 

“J-Jaehwan… I can’t do this, you’ll die for sure..”

 

Jaehwan can only cradle the human’s head at his chest, shushing him as he swayed them side to side, his heart breaking more as he listened to the pathetic sob Sanghyuk let out.

 

Using a finger, the immortal slowly pushed his head up, brushing the stray hairs on Sanghyuk’s forehead before dropping a gentle kiss.

 

“My precious, you can do this. You are so strong and brave, never forget that, okay?”

 

A whimper can be heard and Jaehwan pulled him closer, shushing him once again. “Leave as soon as the chime rings, alright? Don’t look back no matter what and just run, you’re gonna be okay.”

 

Sanghyuk looked up at the direction of the clock, less than five minutes left.

 

There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn’t bring himself to utter a word without choking up, nodding at the immortal who let go to grab his sack from the table.

 

Every step he took towards the door, he wanted to do anything but stop and walk back to the embrace he loves. But Jaehwan knows what he’s doing and would never mean him any harm.

 

He knew there was less than a minute left and he tried to calm his beating heart but only felt another lump  rise up his throat. 

 

Just as he was about to give up, Jaehwan poked him in the cheek with something.

 

He opened his eyes to see an envelope shoved right in front of his face. 

 

“Keep this with you, just in case.”

 

Before he could respond, he heard the chime and felt his heart drop, his hands quickly unlocking the door and sprinting away from the door, eyes shut tight as he cried out.

 

Jaehwan would do anything to follow him as well, but he’s not gonna risk it.

 

He let out a soft sigh, slowly shut the door behind him, not forgetting to lock it before turning around, staring at the figure standing behind him.

 

“Didn’t I tell you this will be fun?” He grinned, seeing the familiar lights cast light upon the dark room.

 

The figure emerged from the shadows by the stairs silently, gun in hand as he walked closer, Jaehwan’s smile growing as leaned at the door, arms crossed in front.

 

“Hello Hakyeon, or should I say, Big Boss... I see you brought the gun with you...”

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk yelled out as he ran, feeling pathetic for not being able to take care of himself, now Jaehwan will die and it will be his fault.

 

He ran and ran till his legs gave out, too tired after what seemed like an eternity of running.

 

However, the moment his legs made contact with the ground, Sanghyuk only felt dread creeping up on him.

 

He expected to land on a soft body of grass only to land on the hard asphalt, scraping his face as he yelled out in pain.

 

This didn’t make sense, there weren’t any roads here for a long time, only a long mountain route leading to the capital.

 

His eyes slid open to find himself below a street lamp and a telephone line behind, stretching out for miles from his sight.

 

Sanghyuk quickly stood up, the moon stood high in the sky as he frantically looked at his surroundings, there was a convenience store almost 4 kilometers away, its bright light showing even from his distance.

 

This was his world, he was somehow back.

 

He couldn’t believe it,  _ he was actually back _ .

 

Sanghyuk felt emotional as he continued to look around, the world that he once lived in was in front of him, around him. He could feel joy bubble up his throat when he heard a scream that was unmistakably Jaehwan’s and looked back, instantly regretting what he had done.

 

Jaehwan’s home, no. Their home was disappearing. As if it never existed, it began to fade into the night sky.

 

Sanghyuk let the sack go as he ran towards the house once again, ignoring the pain that burned through his body.

 

“Jaehwan!”

 

His cry caught the attention of the immortal, who only stood at the window smiling at him.

 

His white hair almost glowed at the dark abyss of the night and Sanghyuk saw Jaehwan’s fingers grazing the window as if to wave goodbye, a serene smile gracing the face that he loves before a loud gunshot can be heard, the window splattered in blood as the immortal’s body fell onto the floor, the house disappearing completely.

 

Sanghyuk felt his knees tremble and he fell into the dry desert sand, the house was gone

 

He was too late, Jaehwan is gone.

 

_ And he cried. _

  
  


* * *

 

_ To My Sanghyuk: _

 

_ If you’re reading this, it probably means that I allowed myself to let you go. I would do anything to have you in my arms at this moment, cuddling you and whispering those sweet nothings that turn you into a blushing mess. _

 

_ I apologize that the only thing I can bring myself to tell is that I’m sorry.  _

 

_ Sorry is not even a perfect word to describe how my heart aches as I write this. I’m sorry that it has taken me years to figure out how to get you home, that I left you spending day all by yourself, that I dragged you into this mess and got you injured, you didn’t deserve it. I don’t even deserve you. _

 

_ After that confrontation with Wonshik, I couldn’t bring myself to see you in pain anymore. Your body laying on the ground so lifelessly, even looking at your body at the bed right now brings me to tears. I’d rather follow you to the grave than leave you for dead. _

 

_ You’re so beautiful, you made me so happy. Even after all these years we’ve been together, my heart skips just like that day I found you, innocent yet so strong. You’ve brought me so much joy that I only wish I was able to repay it properly.  _

 

_ Don’t cry my precious, for there is no point. If anything, you’ll be safe from harm now, go on and enjoy your life. Follow your dreams and never let anyone stand between you and your passion. If I don’t make it, I can come back as a ghost to haunt whoever tries to hurt you, you know I would do it. _

 

_ I will love you no matter what, till the end of eternity, never forget that. _

__ \- Your Jaehwan _ _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo peeps, this is basically my first fic here, funnily enough, a fucked up angsty one but you know
> 
> y o u k n o w 
> 
>  
> 
> anyhow, a special shout-out to alice for beta-ing this mess, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ;;;;;;;;
> 
> thank you for reading, don't forget to comment and throw in some kudos.
> 
> (and follow me on twitter for loads of vixx shit talk (i dont bite i promise): @navyshiningoId


End file.
